Pesadilla
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Un mal sueño atormenta a las reencarnaciones de las sacerdotizas. One shot, yuri ligero.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados pertencen a Kaishaku y los utilizo por diversión, sin ningun anime lucrativo, aunque ya quisiera.

* * *

PESADILLA

Un lugar de este mundo.

En la ciudad el ritmo de vida nocturno seguía su cauce habitual; por el contrario, a lo lejos, en la pequeña aldea de Mahoroba, las copas de los árboles se estremecían por la fuerza de una extraña y densa brisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Aun así, para el resto del mundo seguía siendo una noche como cualquier otra.

En la oscuridad serena de sus sueños sintió como algo húmedo y cálido caía sobre una de sus mejillas, se removió entre las sabanas, de nuevo gotas de algo cálido caían sobre su cara y seguían su camino bajando hasta el cuello, una suave mano quitó algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro, percibió la delicada caricia sobre su piel y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Ahí estaba ella, pero algo era diferente a como la recordaba horas atrás, durmiéndose a su lado con una sonrisa.

Ahora solo era lagrimas y sollozos, su mandíbula inferior temblaba ligeramente y pequeños espasmos recorrian su cuerpo. Definitivamente, algo malo le ocurría¿pero qué?

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó asustada, mirándola fijamente.

En respuesta sólo recibió mas lagrimas que se precipitaron desde aquel rostro afligido, no entendía lo que le ocurría, quería saber la razón de tanto dolor reflejado en esos bellos ojos púrpuras. Tanto sufrimiento...

- Por favor no llores, dime que sucede...

- Yo... - un frágil temor iba apoderándose de aquella chica.

- Himeko, puedes decírmelo, no temas.

Se incorporó para que su mirada quedara a la altura de la de ella; posó sus manos una a cada lado de su cara y la atrajo hacia si, para depositar un tierno beso en esos deseables labios. Luego la abrazó, y aunque era la primera vez que lo hacia para reconfortarla, a las dos el gesto se les hizo natural. Nostálgico.

Pasaron unos minutos y los pequeños espasmos cesaron. Mas las lagrimas continuaban. ¿Qué podía ser lo que angustiaba tanto a su sol?

- Chikane-chan, yo...

- ¿Si?

- Yo... te mate...

El abrazo que las unía perdió fuerza, y la chica de ojos celestes se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la otra. Hasta quedar frente a frente, estaba claramente confundida.

- Himeko, estoy aquí, contigo, a tu lado - tomó entre las suyas las manos de la rubia, como para ratificarle su presencia en aquel lugar, sobre aquella cama - ¿ves?

- No... No es eso, se que estas acá... pero yo... te mate, Chikane-chan.

Tragó saliva, lo que le decía su sol no tenia sentido alguno.

- No... No lo entiendo.

- Lo vi... nos vi... vi como te mataba... ¡Oh, fue horrible!

- Debió haber sido una pesadilla, Himeko, no te preocupes.

- ¡No! Era demasiado real como para ser un mal sueño. Nos vi a las dos vestidas de forma extraña, en un templo que no se parecía a ninguno que hubiéramos visitado...

..., las dos portábamos espadas y más allá de una gran puerta se alzaba el mundo, como si lo estuviéramos viendo desde la Luna, y dándome la espalda tu tomaste tu arco y disparaste una flecha a la Tierra, tiñéndola de rojo sangre. Eso me enfureció, de verdad sentí un sentimiento arrebatador en mi corazón. ¡Odie a la Chikane-chan que estaba frente a mí! Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no eras tú del todo, tú no podías reírte burlonamente de una barbaridad como esa. Tomé mi espada y comenzamos a luchar, los metales chocaban y tú sonreías satisfecha, insitándome a desahogar mi ira en ti. Y aunque yo no quería lastimarte mis manos parecían moverse por inercia, por una voluntad que esta por sobre mi...

-... y entonces sucedió...

- ¿Qué sucedió, Himeko?

En ese punto, el llanto que había ido cesando a medida que el estremecedor relato avanzaba, volvió a salir a flote en forma de nuevas lágrimas desde los ojos de la blonda.

- Mi espada te atravesó, se enterró en tu carne y por su filo comenzó a escurrirse tu sangre. No... No podía creer lo que estaba observando, yo... yo tenía manchadas mis manos con tu sangre...

- Fue solo un muy mal sueño, Himeko - dijo esas palabras para convencerla a ella y a si misma, porque en lo mas profundo de su ser su alma se había agitado con cada una de las palabras que su amada había pronunciado.

El silencio se apoderó de las dos. Y pasaron diez eternos minutos antes de que alguna se atreviera a decir palabra.

- No puedo perdonarme por lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué, mejor, no nos acostamos y volvemos a dormir? - fue lo único que atinó a decir, aun estaba algo consternada por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Pero...

- Una pesadilla y nada más - afirmó, esta vez tratando de darle el tono de voz adecuado para que sonara convincente. Las dos volvieron a recostarse, y dejó que su sol apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, así podría sentir su corazón y tranquilizarse.

- Chikane-chan, perdóname...

- Ya, olvídate de esto y vuelve a dormir - nuevamente la besó, esta vez por mas tiempo, una sensación placentera las envolvió a las dos, siempre habían dicho que esos besos eran como la miel, así de dulces -, debes dormir bien, Himeko¿recuerdas? Mañana es un día especial.

- Si... nuestro cumpleaños...

- Exacto, así que lo mejor es aprovechar bien las horas de sueño que nos quedan.

- Buenas noches, Chikane-chan.

- Buenas noches, Himeko.

Y se durmieron abrazadas, creyendo auto convencidas que no había sido más que una pesadilla como cualquier otra.

A la mañana siguiente un sol negro se alzó sobre la ciudad y sobre todo el planeta, oscureciendo el cielo y haciendo temblar la tierra. El Orochi despertaba.

Sobre la Luna, hay un santuario del cual no se sabe nada. Allí un ente hecho de recuerdos aguarda, y sonríe feliz, porque ha llegado el momento que tanto esperaba, por fin volvería a ver a aquella que amó y ama. Sonríe con nostalgia, y a la vez con dolor, porque acaba de iniciarse todo nuevamente.

_Un lugar de este mundo.  
__Este lugar, la aldea Mahoroba.  
__En esta aldea, el tiempo pasa lentamente.  
__La gente, la naturaleza, todo, y muchas cosas buenas y malas...  
__Ocurren..._

_Una y otra vez._

FIN

* * *

Notas de la Autora:  
Primer fic de esta serie, y no le encuentro sentido alguno. La verdad es que no tenia una idea fija cuando lo escribí, mas bien fue desarrollandose a medida que tecleaba. Al final, no creo que el resultado este tan mal, es aceptable ¿o no? Bueno, creo que la idea puede ser confusa, las Himeko y Chikane del fic en verdad son las reencarnaciones de las protagonistas de la serie y el fic se situa la noche anterior al cumpleaños de las sacerdotizas. En resumen, ese es el fic. 

Debo agregar que las frases en cursiva fueron extraídas de los subtítulos hechos por el fansub de la versión que yo tengo de la serie.

Ojala entiendan la idea del fic; se acepta de todo, asi que denle click al "Go" sin miedo.

Saber Nezumi


End file.
